A Prince or a Charlatan?
by The Great Dane
Summary: A small project I will be working on in my spare time. While studying Creative Writing I will practice, making these chapters in a small story about the MC and Dia from Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Romantic. I can't say how often I will update or if I will make a more adult themed chapter at some point, but it could happen. Please review as I hope to improve for my studies.
1. A New World

**A New World**

The small car carrying the last parts of her old life was disappearing in the horizon. Dia wondered what would await her in this new place. She didn't feel sad about moving, her last time in the big city had been spent inside a hospital anyway and yet she was hesitant to think that this was what was best for her. Gina placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. At least she had her and her grandma Martha. Well, Martha was technically only Gina's grandma, but Dia considered her to be her own. It was practically she who raised her.

"Let us go inside and get ourselves settled miss Dia," Gina gently pulled at her arm to lead her into the newly build Sanitorium. They were told that only her father's funding had made its creation possible. Flower Bud Village did indeed seem very small. It was here her mom had been born which possibly was why her father supported this location. Still, she didn't like the name, it sounded like a place for someone not sane.

As they entered the warm surroundings welcomed them. Sunlight lit in through the big open windows and the smell of rubble and books filled the air. It almost smelled like a library hidden in a old ruin, or at least that was the smell Dia would expect if she should ever happen upon such a place. The local doctor Alex gave them a quick tour, it seemed like the place was as new to him as it was to them. Martha sat in the corner and was knitting something. Dia turned to Gina and gave her a lighthearted smile before having her let go of her arm. Gina resumed her duties as her personal nurse and started cataloging the supplies they had been given by Alex. A quick greeting sounded from the man as he exited and not a moment after exited Martha too.

A book caught her eye. "Wonders Within" it was named. She skimmed through the pages looking for how illustrated it was along the narrative. She found it to her liking and gently placed the book down on the table besides Gina. Dia didn't show it, but a quick bolt of pain had just shot through her chest. She clenched her teeth and pressed one of her fists against the spot as if it was a remedy. She looked out the corner of her eye seeing, to her relief, that Gina was still neck deep in work and hadn't noticed her agonized expression. It was probably stupid of her, but she didn't want to upset her only friend unnecessarily, which she was sure this was. She decided to sit down and get her breath before reading the book. She went to the back of the room, seeking shelter where she wouldn't be spotted. She sat down on a small stool made out of a miniature barrel; it would have to suffice for now even if it wasn't the stuffed chairs she was used to sitting in. It didn't take long for her to find comfort and doze off once she sat. The journey from the city must have tired her more than she thought. She closed her eyes while thinking to herself that she would only nap a few minutes.

She awoke again when voices sounded from the door. She looked up and saw that the sun was going down, how long had she been sleeping? She got up and brushed off her dress as if she had stayed long enough in the chair for dust to settle upon her. It was probably the doctor or grandma that had returned to check on them. She rubbed the rest of her sleepiness out of her right eye before turning around and making her way to them. She looked to the desk where she had laid her book; it wasn't there any longer.

"Gina, the book that I placed on the desk, have you seen it?" She asked as she turned towards the two figures by the door. She noticed that it was a stranger standing with Gina. Their eyes met a quick moment before she diverted her gaze to Gina. She didn't say anything.

"Oh, Miss Dia, this is Paul. He runs a farm here in the village." Gina said and stepped to the side.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" The stranger - Paul - said and took a few steps towards her. He grinned and brought a hand towards her to greet her. She flinched, looking at him with a disapproving even though she was blushing. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe almost as if making sure he wasn't poisonous. An awkward silence spread as they just stood there. His grin didn't vanish even though he had noticed her rude expression.

"Nice to meet you!" She screeched while she ran towards the stairs and headed up. She hid just beside the railing by the top step and could hear Gina excuse her and herself. Paul left and Gina headed up to check on her. She exhaled heavily as if she had just escaped a raging bull. Gina came towards her with a worried expression printed on her face. Dia smiled faintly, almost like the innocent girl that had been naughty, trying to hide her fear. She didn't like showing off her weaknesses since she had so many of them. Gina shook her head and returned her smile, at least she always understood.

"Still having trouble with strangers?" She asked.

"Seems like it." Dia answered, sighing as she went towards the bedroom area. She needed to be rid of this fear. She was now in a town full of strangers, or rather, she was the stranger. She hadn't thought of it until now, but the idea of getting to know an entire village that only knew she was a rich girl was actually really scary.

"Here." Gina said, handing her the book she had found earlier. "It was this one you mentioned, yes? I found it on the counter while cleaning and thought you might have been the one placing it, so I brought it up here."

Dia gave her an approving nod as she relieved her of the book. She went over and sat down on her bed, she turned over the cover and the first page, viewing the first chapter. "A new world" it was named, she giggled at the similarity it had to her current situation. She looked out the window before starting to read, at least she could hope that all the villagers was as forthcoming as this Paul had been.


	2. Life Anew

**Life Anew**

Getting used to the small village was hard. Such a small thing as taking a walk scared Dia a little. Her life in the hospital had shielded her against anyone other than doctors, nurses and her closest relatives, it had sort of left her inexperienced with getting to know people. For a start she tried not judging on first hand impressions and just be quietly polite. It worked on some of the people. Mostly the adults, the fisherman Ray and the carpenter apprentice, Kurt seemed to not have found her rude at least. The inventor girl Ann and the other carpenter apprentice Joe seemed to be skeptical of her, but they were also all over the place when she met them. Gina kept herself busy in the sanitorium and in the clinic, she never really got out herself. Dia felt a little bad on her part, but she refused every time she asked her to go with her for a walk "there was always one more task," she would say.

Dia turned her head and looked out, the rain had stopped for now and the sun was greeting her, gently petting her with its warm rays. She smiled lightly, deciding that now would be the best time for a walk. She laid down the book she was reading, "A tale of the girl," which was a sequel to "wonders within." She had taken a liking to the adventure and drama books, reading them more now than cultural or skillset books. She got up and went out the door. Just as she did she almost walked into another person coming through from the other side, she screamed and duck down as if the person was about to attack. A light chuckle that she recognized sounded from him and she recognized Paul. He had been by a few times, talking her ear off. She liked it well enough, but she didn't understand why he kept coming since she never really spoke back to her.

"Oh, my lady!" He said, that was what he called her. She hated it and had asked him several times to just call her Dia, but she suspected he liked teasing her. He had that attitude towards almost anyone she saw him talking to. "Hey, I found this while fishing at the beach, I thought you'd like it." He continued and handed her something hard wrapped in wet paper. She gave him a confused look, mostly because handing her something so soaked should be considered an offence especially considering he had the guts to keep calling her "my lady."

She looked down and unwrapped the clumsy package. "A coral?" She said and met his eyes with her own. "Why give me this?"

"Well, I just sort of thought of you when I found it, perhaps it was stupid." He scratched his neck; he looked almost vulnerable in this position.

She smiled, blushed and held it closer in her arms. "No, it's a nice gift thank you." After feeling the water from the coral and wet paper soaking through her dress, she held it out again and looked down. "But next time I would appreciate if you delivered any offerings in a dry state." She giggled and placed it on the table. She could hear him return her laugh behind her.

"You know this is the first time I heard you laugh, my lady." His grin slimmed into a slight smile, "it's cute." She was taken aback by the sudden compliment, blushing brightly and burying the lower part of her face in her hands, trying to hide it. "Well, gotta go!" He waved, "a lot of… Stuff left to do!" She felt like saying something but found herself at a loss for words, no boy had ever remarked himself so bluntly upon her.

"Well," she said to herself, "better get going for that walk…" She went upstairs first and placed the coral in her personal shelf. She went down again and out. This time no one ran into her. She scanned the area quickly seeing if anything unusual was nearby. Like normally nothing seemed out of place. She wondered if this was good or if she would grow tired of it in the long run. She suspected that it was the tranquility and passivity of the area that had Gina suggesting going here in the first place; to soothe her nerves. She looked to the road and decided to turn right just short of Paul's house by the square, instead of heading towards the junk shop like she used to. Usually she would go to the road just on the other side of Pauls house and head to the lesser populated area on the far side of town and sit by the river there. Today she felt like exploring. On one of Paul's long talking sessions he had told her of the mountains north of Flower Bud Village where the Harvest Goddess used to live. He had also told her that it was a great area to go foresting. Kurt also told her that he and Joe sometimes went up there camping for their free days off, fishing and chopping wood together. If so it only confirmed that the area must be filled with woodlands and surely other interesting things.

Dia hadn't gone this way yet, not even to go with grandma to visit Saibara on the other side of the big farm. They always walked by the river. She noticed a bright purple house just at the foot of the mountain. Another farm; a big black dog stood guard, but she could see the crops and the animals on the other side of town. She walked up to the fence to take a peek; she was uncomfortable with the big hound, which had also begun to show its teeth, signaling her to back away. She grunted and gathered her courage; she could see the dog was chained so she was not in harms way at least. She stood up on her tiptoes and could count two cows, two sheep and a few chickens.

"Hey, who are you!" An unfamiliar voice sounded. Dia jumped and squealed in shock and turned around facing the person harboring such rude manner. A girl, a few years older than herself she believed, stood in front of her. She had hair the same color as the house and a striped shirt on. On top of her head rested a much too small cowboy had. She looked silly. "Hey, did you hear me?" She asked, "I asked you who you are."

Dia bowed, even though she felt more like demanding an apology. "My name is Dia, I live in the Sanitorium. Who pray tell are you?" She frowned while asking that of the stranger.

"I'm Jamie; I have lived here for years. It's practically my farm that keeps this town going." She crossed her arms.

"Really? I thought Paul's farm supplied the area." She raised a brow she didn't remember anyone mentioning this Jamie to her, but she wasn't really surprised either.

"Don't mention him! He's the only obstacle keeping me from doing my job properly. Since he came here the town's been a chaos." She stomped the ground and shook her head. "Just get away from my property or I will unchain my dog." Dia didn't feel like challenging that threat of hers.

"Fine." She snorted. She turned from the house and left.

"Hey!" She heard the girl call her out.

"What now?" She snorted.

"Well… Welcome to the town…" Jamie turned around and entered her house. Dia was a little stunned. She started walking towards the mountain, wondering what kind of person she just met. The time in this village would prove to be more difficult than she thought, it seemed.


	3. Exploration!

**Exploration!**

The slopes on the path upwards were not very hard to brave, but they were curved and split many times. The town became smaller and smaller each time Dia took a step further. The air was so fresh up here and the scenery was much prettier than she had expected. She stopped up and looked over Flower Bud Village for a time; it looked like a painting from up here. "This must be the most beautiful place in the world," she said to herself. She closed her eyes and thought back to her time in the hospital, all the boring hours she spent staring out the window alone, or with Gina sitting in the corner. The view from her hospital bed had been nothing but a concrete wall from the business complex across the streets. On her good days she had been able to go over to the window and look down on all the busy people in the streets below. Nothing ever mattered in that world, not her to them or them to her; they were just creatures passing through her life. From here people in flower bud Village seemed insignificant as well, yet all she could see in front of her was maintained by those that lived there. Perhaps in time she would come to know and care for each and every one of them. That was the most inviting part of the place; not the meetings, she was scared to death facing every stranger, but thinking that living her life in a place where everyone regarded one another seemed nice.

Suddenly a rumbling sound came from behind her; she turned around to see what was approaching. A grief-struck expression formed on her face as she saw a huge boulder rolling towards her. She screamed, "This sort of thing only happens in books!" and started running downwards again. Her dress hindered her from running any faster. She pulled up and increased her speed. As she descended she noticed she was running up on someone, as she got to his side she noticed it was one of the young men from the village.

"What the-?" He blurted with a voice muffled by his heavy breaths. Finally they found themselves cornered on a small slope. As she couldn't see any way out of this she chose to face her impending doom head on! Out of sheer reaction the man clenched himself to her side, screaming in horror. Her strong expression formed into a confused one as she saw a small shadow running just underneath the huge rock. A small boy, he ran right towards them, eyes closed. "Wait!" Both she and the man yelled but to no avail; the small boy ran right into them and they all fell, screaming out for dear life to have mercy on them. After a moment of blackness, as she had closed her eyes, she felt herself bump lightly into something. She looked up and noticed that they had all landed on a slope underneath the one they stood on. The rock had hurled past them and slammed heavily into the ground beneath.

She sat up and looked at the two others who had landed on the same slope. Luck had struck them all. "Argh! That was crazy!" The little boy exhaled in relief. "I swear; had I known that the mushroom would unleash that rock I wouldn't have pulled it out of the ground!" Both Dia and the man blinked at the little boy.

"You did this Tim?" The man said pulling on the kids sleeve.

"Sorry…" He grinned in response. Dia sighed heavily looking them both over. She noticed they were both staring at her. Her face reddened.

"What?" She said, covering her mouth at her sudden outburst.

"Who are you?" The boy said, waving at her. "My name is Tim! I'm going to be a famous explorer. Wanna be friends?"

"Um…" Dia stammered, "my name is Dia…"

"Oh, you are the girl that lives in the Sanitorium, right? I'm Carl, I think we met in Blue Sky Ranch the other day." Carl put his hand forth to shake hers. She gently returned the gesture. "Well, um…" He continued; "Do any of you know how we can get down?"

"Through there?" Dia pointed at a small cave behind the two others.

Not having noticed it before they both turned and looked into the blackness. "Cool!" Tim yelled, running over to the entrance. "A possibly unexplored cave, this will be a great addition to my list of accomplishments!"

"I just went up here to get honey!" Carl whined. Dia nodded; "I was just going for a walk too, I don't know anything about caves. Do you Tim?"

Tim turned back towards them, slightly blushing as he realized these two young adults was both relying on him to get them to safety. "Well, heh, I, um… I've done some exploration before. Assuming this cave leads somewhere and isn't just a hole, then I'm confident I can lead us through!"

"Great, let's go." Dia said, trying to look confident, for it was clear this Carl wouldn't.

* * *

It didn't take long for her confident façade to vanish. She and Carl shook like small torrents and found each keeping close to the other. Tim on the other hand seemed as jolly as ever. He almost danced his way in between the small boulders and stalagmites.

"How do you know the way?" Carl asked, forming words on the question Dia also thought to ask.

"I don't, but I know what signs to look for!" He pointed to the stalactites above them. "Those are formed from water bearing minerals with them through the earth. They are more common in caves with thinner ceilings or more cracks in it. We might be under a lake, or else under a mountain slope as water pours down the side of those." He jumped a few steps ahead and turned towards them. "We are probably heading inwards, but I hope the cave will divert into smaller ways later. Then we will choose the path that seems to go up; up is always a way out unless the way is blind, in which case we just turn back!"

"What if it is? We won't last long in here." Dia whimpered at the thought of spending much more time here.

"No worries for now, I have dried foods in my bag, we can make do for now." The little boy almost shone from all the attention he was given.

Dia sighed: "Good thing you ran into us. Alone I don't think I would have been able to decide on the right course of action."

They continued their way onward. For a time the cave just went on, but eventually they happened upon a breakup where the cave split into not two, but three ways, almost as the boy had predicted. Dia and Carl sat down for a moment while Tim took the time to go a few meters into each path, making some guesses to their heading. He pulled out a compas and pulled in a small line he had tied to the entrance earlier. He then brought out a small ball and threw it up each path. He returned to them and pointed towards the entrance to the left.

"That way goes upwards," he said.

"Why is it important to go up again?" Dia asked interested. She remembered a chapter from "Wonders Within" where the heroes had traveled through a cave though the only thing of notice that had happened was a fight with a troll.

"Two reasons," he started, "when water falls; it falls downwards, which could mean that if water formed these caves then their entry point would be upwards. The second is that a mountain is usually smaller in size the farther up you get, so if we are lucky we might be more likely to happen upon a exit, hole or caved in section to the surface." Impressed with the boys apparent knowledge Dia nodded approvingly at him, but else kept her silence.

They walked for quite a bit of time before a dim light appeared at the end of the cave. They all shared eye contact a moment, smiled and then sped up towards the source. They entered a small valley filled with dark green grass and moss. The cave walls had been dug out in big step-like levels and a small pond rested in the middle. All kinds of giant flowers and mushrooms littered the place and the place was buzzing with fireflies. As they rounded the corner they noticed a statue standing and a few instruments floating around it.

"**THE HARVEST GODDESS CAVE**!?" Tim yelled excited. Carl and Dia jumped at the surprise. Settling down; they looked the place over a bit before noticing a small slope on the other side of the pond leading to sunlight. They all exhaled heavily in relief and climbed up to it. Gina was going to be so mad at Dia for messing up her dress. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. Before they exited Dia noticed something; blueberries.

"Blueberries usually don't grow in the spring" she said and kneeled down. Before touching them she turned her head towards the Harvest Goddess statue and whispered to herself; "I hope it is okay I pluck these Goddess, they are not for me." She brought a small plastic bag forth from her coat pocket and plucked a fair amount of the berries and stored them in it. She bowed to the statue before exiting and sped up to find the others.

Outside the cave Carl laughed happily as he lifted a pot of honey above his head, it seemed that he had found what he had ventured up here to find. Perhaps the Harvest Goddess smiled a bit on them all today. These would do nicely for a thank you present for Paul she thought to herself; if she could ever muster the courage to visit him that was.

They all walked down to the town together, by the time they got there the sun was setting behind the slopes they had just braved. Dia and Carl turned to Tim and thanked him again. Dia took a small pin with an emblem on it and stuck it to Tim's helmet.

"This is the emblem of my family Tim, I cannot express the gratitude I feel for your guidance. In a moment where I would be completely lost alone you led not just me but all of us home…" She paused for a moment before smiling; "even if you did get us into the mess to begin with."

Carl nodded in agreement. "Come by my Café when I open it and I will treat you like a true hero." He said and shook the little boys' hand. They all departed from one another and went to their separate homes. Tim went north of the farmlands to return to his grandfather Tai. Dia and Carl separated by the bar Carl worked in and she walked the rest of the way to the Sanitorium alone. She smiled at the busy day she had, had. She hadn't felt so thrilled for a very long time and luckily she would live to tell about it. Or write perhaps.


	4. Skills of Kindness

**Skills of Kindness**

Dia looked over the kitchen utensils in confusion, she had never used kitchens often and had no idea what everything was aside the basic "pot and pan." She had finally a moment alone in here and she was already lost. It had taken quite a bit of persuation to assure Grandma and Gina that she would be okay alone, but they finally agreed and went off to visit Ann and Michael. Since it was Alex day off she could do as she pleased.

Paul had been kind to her as a newcomer and she felt like it was right to thank him; she wanted to cook him something special somehow. Somehow… She had picked the blueberries from the Harvest Goddess' cave but wanted to make something really good. Problem was that she had never cooked anything in her life. Well; she had, had a few tries with some of the basic stuff like boiling an egg, but that was just waiting anyway. She had never tried to bake a cake or cook soup. What was she to do with this?

While she stood in her own thoughts and grumbled over her cooking-incompetence she didn't notice someone entering the medical bay behind her. "Hi!" A voice rang out. She jumped at the surprise but felt oddly calm since she didn't recognize the voice. At first she was afraid that one of the others might have returned and found her here, but now that she thought of it; the idea of being alone with a stranger was even worse! "Doctor?" The voice rang in a searching tone. Dia gulped and turned to face this person, at the very least she could send them off since it was the doctor they were looking for.

She blushed brightly and had to force herself from shutting her eyes as she exited the room. "The Doctor is out for a walk, it's his day off." She stammered as she met the stranger. A young brown-haired girl met her gaze. She recognized her from Blue Sky Ranch from the same time she had first seen Carl.

"Oh, hi Dia." She said and smiled, though you could see the disappointment from not getting the doctor in her eyes.

"You…" Dia paused; "you know my name?" She tugged her dress in her hands and blushed a bit more, "you leave me at a disadvantage…" She said without trying to sound too snobbish.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Ellen." She bowed apologetic. She looked up at her again and stepped a bit closer. "I used to deliver milk and wool weekly for Martha before you moved in, she spoke of you often." She looked around a bit, Dia didn't say anything but looked at Ellen with a curious stare. She wasn't aware that Martha talked of her to others. "Do you know where the doctor is if not here?" Ellen then asked.

"He's out. I don't know where to exactly." A moment of silence passed, it felt a bit awkward.

"Can I stay till he comes back? I have nothing else to do but this delivery…"

Dia blinked a bit and thought about it. She got an idea and smiled, trying to hide the blush that followed. "Actually, if you are willing to assist me with a problem of mine, I wouldn't mind letting you stay."

Ellen thought about it a moment, then nodded. "What would you have of me?" Dia waved her into the kitchen with her.

"I am trying to cook but…" She halted; a moments doubt made her think if she should reveal her incompetence to a stranger, but ended up sucking it up. This was not something she did for herself after all. "I cannot cook, I have never tried."

A smile spread on Ellen's face and she giggled shortly. Dia recoiled a moment thinking the notion was for her incompetence. She looked up at Ellen's face noticing that her look wasn't that of mocking but of sympathy. "Sure!" She said; "what did you have in mind?" Dia smiled back while trying to control the redness in her cheeks. She explained that she was trying to make something with her blueberries. Ellen asked her how she had gotten a hold of fresh blueberries in the spring, but she waved it off, explaining the story was too long for her to get into at the moment.

As they started cooking the atmosphere was a little tense. Ellen explained some cooking basics and showed Dia how to handle everything. Dia listened intently, determined to make something good for her friend. As they went along the plan Ellen had explained they both loosened up a bit. Eventually they would giggle at the clumsiness Dia presented with such small things such as stirring and kneading with a spoon.

* * *

When they were finally done and the cake was in the oven they sat down for a moment. Dia reluctantly explained how she had found the blueberries. Afterwards Ellen spoke a bit of how it was living with many animals and working on a ranch. She told of how she was the first person Paul had met since he had arrived, besides the mayor of course. She told her of the little puppy she had given him. Dia had never met this puppy, she didn't even know Paul had it. It seemed there was still much of him to discover.

"Paul is much more complex than your average farmer boy I think," Ellen said; "most of the time he just works hard, but at other times he wander off up the mountain or into the cave and isn't seen for days. Sometimes when I happen to meet him in the village he looks off into the horizon deep in thought as if he misses something dearly." The look in her eyes was sincere. Dia wondered if there was more between the two than what it seemed.

They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened. Alex stepped in, swinging a bag from his shoulder onto the floor. Paul stood in the door as well; Dia quickly went over and closed the kitchen door so he wouldn't smell what she made. Ellen noticed the odd motion but didn't think much of it. She went over to the doctor and gave him a small package. Dia went over to them too and greeted them both.

"Well, I'll be off. Thanks for the time Dia, I had fun." Ellen waved over her shoulder as she hurried home.

"Didn't know you had her as a friend?" Alex asked. Dia felt her blush return.

"I don't, or at least I didn't. She just came by with your package and I let her wait for you." She intertwined her fingers and refused to return their looks. "We spoke."

"Uh-huh," Paul said; "I bet the two of you are planning to take over the town!" He said, pointing at her accusingly.

"T-that's not true!" She stammered and looked into her eyes. The red on her cheeks increased rapidly as she noticed the sarcastic look in his eyes and his coy grin. "You are teasing…" She muttered. Turning around and hiding her face in her hands. He laughed heartily, even Alex had a chuckle. Paul squeezed her shoulder in an apologetic manner. "Sorry my Lady, but you are too oblivious to resist teasing." He spun around and headed out the door after shaking Alex hand.

"I appreciate your help in the field. I tend to wander away in my own thoughts when I brave the mountains on my own." Alex said and bowed his head in thanks.

"Hey, it was fun, and we found all the herbs you needed and all the lumber I could chop, so it was an even trade." Paul smiled and waved as he headed home.

Dia walked over to the bookshelf to stand alone for a moment. She felt funny.

"Does something smell burned to you Dia?" Alex asked, his nose sniffing at his clothes like he made sure it wasn't him on fire.

"The cake!" Dia screamed and ran to the kitchen. When she opened the door it was full of smoke.

"Cake!?" Alex yelled with a quizzed look as he ran to aid her. "Open all the window!" He commanded. Dia was almost startled by his tone but did as he asked. They got all the windows open and spent the next ten minutes waving the smoke out through them. Alex took what was left of the cake out and threw it in the trashcan. He started scolding Dia about the danger of leaving something to cook by itself, but stopped when he noticed the disappointed look in her eyes and the tears she was trying to hold back. "Dia?" He asked.

She sniffed a bit but tried not to utterly cry. "It was for Paul," she whispered not thinking that Alex listened, or perhaps she just didn't care. "I worked so hard, Ellen showed me…"

Alex sighed and sat down on the floor with her. "For Paul?" He asked. "What was in there?"

"Blueberry cake." She sobbed. Alex wondered on the blueberries a moment but decided it wasn't important. "Blueberries are my favorite and I wanted to give him something special as a thanks for being kind to me."

"Why not just give him blueberries?" Alex asked. Dia studied his eyes thinking for a moment. "If they are your favorite then it can't get more special than just getting them as they are. I think raw appreciation is appropriate." He padded her on her back and went over to clean the oven. Dia got up and looked at the bag with blueberries on the counter. She and Ellen had only used half of them in the cake. If she put them in a neat little box, maybe he would appreciate that? She put them in the refrigerator and went upstairs to her personal quarters. She picked out a small blue box with a sheep in the front. Perhaps he would appreciate this.


	5. I Like!

**I Like!**

It felt like the bloody walk of shame!

Dia looked over her shoulder; she had only moved a few meters from the sanitorium door. Her heart pounded in her chest, it felt like it tried to escape her and flee back up to her bed. She was glad no one was up and about yet, she thought; she looked really silly just standing here in the middle of the street. She sighed and took another step; she could do this. There were just so many unknowns. She didn't want to intrude on Paul's personal space but she knew the only guaranteed way to run into him was by visiting him early in the morning. The clock was already 6:40, he got up at 6! She went a bit faster forcing her every step. Would he appreciate the Blueberries? Would he tease her, vulnerable as she was? Would he be home at all? What about his dog, perhaps it had grown into a big bulky guard-monster? Sooner than she thought she stood in front of his door. She gulped, almost as if it were her fears she tried to swallow. Snakingly she brought her fist up and knocked three times on the door. The door creaked a bit, she noticed it stood open and widened when she hit it. She was a bit surprised he would leave it unlocked. She peeked in but couldn't see him.

"Paul?" She said. Her call was replied with light barking. A small beagle puppy ran towards her. She was startled by the creature's sudden appearance and gasped loudly at it and recoiled. To her surprise the puppy yelped and ran back into the house; hiding under the table. "No, no don't be afraid," she said, reddening a bit over her overreaction to this small animal. She brought up the box and took a few blueberries out and laid them on the floor. "Look; yummy," she said and pointed. The puppy slowly crawled out from hiding to sniff at the strange contents emptied unto its floor. Once he realized it was a snack he quickly ran over, happily barking, and ate them in one bite. He wagged his tail and walked all the way up to Dia. She flinched for a moment, lingering in silence before finally braving to bring a hand down and pet it on the head. It wagged its tail in response once more and licked her fingers. A bit disgusting, but she knew it was a trusting gesture. She actually thought it was quite cute if you looked past the slimy part. "Do you know where Paul is puppy?" She asked even though she knew it couldn't really answer.

But it did; the dog barked and ran past her. It ran a few meters before turning towards her. It barked, signaling her to follow she suspected. It ran down the road towards the bridge and stopped in front of a fence. Dia walked over to the fence and placed her hands on it; lifting herself onto her tiptoes and looked across the field. It was filled with crops of every manner. Over by a well stood Paul. His shirt hang on his hoe that was standing by the well too, it was actually quite warm today now that Dia thought about it. She moved up towards him; walking along the outline of the field. He noticed her approach and turned. Her face turned scarlet when she looked at his upper body. Instinctively her eyes scanned him from navel up to his warm smile welcoming her. She was surprised by herself; she had never felt physical attraction towards anyone before. She shook her head as a means of getting rid of her facial color she noticed him cocking an eyebrow at her action. The color stayed, but mostly because she now was presented with the obstacle of getting her guts together to give him the present.

"Hi." He said, he didn't seem to mind her presence, he seemed confident, and why wouldn't he. He was not of bulky stature, but his firm muscles really showed that he did hard physical work every day.

"H-hello." She was stammering as usual. She took a deep breath before digging into her bag and bringing out the small box. "Well," she said, lowering her gaze in thought for a moment; "I wanted to give you something as a thank you for being nice to me." His expression changed into one of surprise, it was obvious he had not expected this gesture from her. "I found plenty of these the other day, they are my favorite, but I want you to have them." She handed him the box.

She expected a cocky remark to follow, but he simply accepted the box and opened it. His eyes shone with appreciation and his smile returned. "Thanks," he said, looking down into the box again before closing it and leaving it on the well's edge. He turned towards her; "I really appreciate it." This side of him she hadn't seen before. He usually teased her or gaped on about himself or his adventures, but this Paul was sincere and gentle. This was the part of him Ellen had talked about yesterday.

"Who're you?" She said and returned his smile. He laughed at her as he realized what she meant.

"I could say the same, the Princess from the sanitorium, whom I know doesn't joke."

They both laughed. Dia felt delighted of the development and found her blush return. Their jolly mood silenced a bit and became a bit awkward. She scanned the area unsure of what to say. He stared at her face, probably also looking for something to say though she felt uneasy about his lingering looks.

"Well, I'll be going I guess…" She turned around and walked over to towards the fence.

"Wait." He called out. She did, stopped and turned back towards him. He held out his hand towards her. "Spend the day with me; let me show you what I do."

She halted her breath for a second but nodded. It wasn't like she had anything occupying her anyway and she was curious towards him so perhaps the best way to get to know this mystery man was to observe.

"Well…" He said and scratched his neck. She noticed he now slightly mirrored her blush; this was the first time she had seen that on him. "Let me tell you about the field then.

He brought her with him for the rest of the day. He started out telling her about the daily routine in the field, watering his crops and making sure no weeds was growing with them. He then harvested whatever ready crops there were and went home for an hour. The best crops he sold right away, leaving them in the shipping bin by his house. Then he went on to process the lower quality crops into other things or foods. It was more profitable to cook the bad crops into ready meals and ship them frozen. Afterwards he brought her to his barn and coop behind his home. He had two chickens, a chick, a cow a sheep and a foal. He even let her brush the animals. They seemed curious to her as a stranger in their homes but accepted her when she helped him feed them all. Afterwards he went into the house and collected a few items; a moonstone and a potato. He told her that he gave gifts to people he knew would appreciate it, the moonstone for Eve and the potato for Mayor Theodore. He brought her along the town and the river, even introducing her to the blacksmith Tai and the fisherman Ray that she hadn't met yet. He walked around the forests with her chopping a few roots down and showing her the spots where he usually collected mushrooms, herbs, flowers or berries.

It was beginning to get late as they made their way towards their houses. She felt a little exhausted from all the walking.

"Hey," he said and she looked at him. "Wanna come to the Moonlight Café for a drink?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"I go there sometimes after work to relax." She didn't say anything but just looked at him. She was unsure if she had been asked out on a date or just a friendly meeting. She had never tried either.

They walked past his house and up the road behind the sanitorium and arrived at the café. She had often walked by noticing the sound of glasses and laughter but had never felt like joining. They got inside and she recognized most of the people inside. Duke often took walks around the clinic and she knew he owned the Café. Carl she had met some days ago on the mountain and she often saw Eve, Duke's niece when she took walks around the town herself. Blue by the counter was a farmer boy she had never talked to and the man with the big nose and the cowboy hat owned the farm where Blue worked. The pink-haired girl at the opposite side of the room she didn't recognize. Paul went over to a table and pulled out a chair for her.

"What would you like?" He asked her as she sat down.

"Anything not too strong," she smiled, "I have never drunk anything alcoholic before."

He nodded and left her by the desk.

"Hey!" A voice sounded behind her. She turned her head and saw Kurt entering. "H-hello Dia, strange seeing you here." He tried to sound familiar towards her, but truth was that he often only observed her from a distance, they rarely talked.

"Good evening Kurt." She said and flashed a smile for him.

"You here with somebody?" He asked.

"Paul." She said and looked towards the counter where she could see Duke mixing soda and strong drink for him.

"I see," he said. He gulped and almost looked annoyed. "I will leave you then, good evening." He left her and went over to Blue by the counter. It almost looked like they brooded together.

"Here you are!" Paul announced as he placed a blue drink before her. "Blueberry cocktail with half the usual amount of alcohol in it."

"Thanks," She said, giving him an appreciative look, he remembered her mention blueberries as her favorite. She brought the straw to her mouth and tried the drink while he pulled a chair and sat down beside her. It wasn't so bad, actually quite sweet though she was not used to the sparkle in the drink.

"You like it?" He asked. She nodded and took another sip. He had taken a white drink for himself. "This is a bit stronger and sourer," he said, "wanna try?"

She pulled on her shoulders and cocked her head forward to take a sip from his straw. She had been more daring hanging out with him this whole day than she had ever been before, might as well go all the way she thought. She took in the drink and coughed at it, he was definitely not exaggerating.

"How can you drink that?" She giggled and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her mouth.

"It gets more fun quicker!" He laughed and emptied his glass. She was almost done herself.

"I don't mean to break the mood," she said, "but I think I need to get home before Gina has a heart attack."

He looked a bit disappointed but nodded in approval. "I'll walk you home."

And so he did. They left and walked to the sanitorium. He looked up at the buildings sign, at the name. "Do you mind if I ask why you live in there?" He asked.

She was taken a bit by surprise at the sudden question. She felt her knees melting but thought he deserved to know. He of all people had made her life durable after all.

"Well," she started. After a small pause, thinking about how to phrase her story she continued; "I have a heart condition. It was confirmed two years ago when I was 16. My parents was very busy but paid an expensive hospital home to take care of me. Soon after I needed an operation to fix it, at least partly. The operation itself wasn't bad, but after it I had a long period of training since it left me partly paralyzed. I was stuck in the bed for a long time with Gina as my only company." She sighed, a single tear escaped her. They had stopped and he just observed her.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Once I was well enough to get back to school and such my parents felt it was best to have me getting used to life again in a quieter place than the big city. My mom and Gina are from this village so they recommended it and my dad agreed."

She felt like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, she had never told about her illness to anyone before. "I still get small strokes from time to time. Nothing life-threatening, but it feels like being pinched straight in the heart." She shifted her look up to him again. They stood in front of the sanitorium now. "The gift I gave you this morning was a thank you, you have been nice to me ever since I arrived, if a little teasing."

"You're cute." He said suddenly. She blushed. "You are strange too… Not like anyone in this village." He moved in closer to her. She reacted by backing up into the wall beside the door to the sanitorium. "You are more of a mystery than the other girls." Their faces we very close to each other, she could smell his breath. Fruity and slightly alcoholic after the drinks; not the most charming smell.

"Dia?" A voice sounded from behind the door. Paul quickly stepped back and gasped. The door opened and Gina peeked out. "Oh, good evening Paul." He waved at her with a strange grin on his face.

"Um, good night Paul." Dia said and moved inside the sanitorium. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said as the door closed. He felt a little left out here, and awkward.


	6. Re: flutter

**Re: flutter**

The sun forced her awake as its sharp rays shone in through the window beside her bed. She heard the curtains being opened letting the intruding waves hit her. Gina turned towards her and smiled gently. Dia felt groggy but heard a gentle greeting from her friend.

"Good morning Miss Dia, are you feeling well?" Gina strode over to her table to prepare hot water for her to wash with, without waiting for a reply. Dia tried to tell her she was fine but her words formed as incomprehensible mutters. Gina but giggled at the notion.

"Looking forward to go to the beach today?" Gina asked. Dia looked at her seriously; Gina usually didn't place expectations on her, why would she want her to go there today?

"Why?" She asked and sat up, swinging her legs over the frame of the bed.

"Well, it's today there's a beach festival, don't you remember?"

"Uhh.." She stammered in response, "Apparently not; when is this?"

"Within the hour mistress, but events won't happen until ten o'clock." She turned back towards the water which had finished boiling and filled it into the bowl that already contained a bit of cold water to even the temperature. "There is going to be a swimming contest, are you going to participate?"

Dia sent her an accusing look; Gina seemed almost as a stranger today, she was well aware that she was uncomfortable showing herself in bathing suits, let alone going to public displays in general. Gina but smiled and nodded understanding; "I will take that glare as a no then, I will prepare your lightest dress then so you can endure the heat for a longer amount of time, do you wish to wear your sunhat?"

"Sure," Dia gave up on protesting the notion of going to the beach. Besides, perhaps it was the right time to go meet people. Things between her and Paul been a bit tense since his intoxicated approach towards her. She wanted to try and get comfortable around him again, but felt like she was taking a risk of going two steps backwards when trying to go forward, which wasn't easy for her to attempt to begin with.

She got up from the bed and went to wash herself. Gina let her do her privates while she made her bed. She was humming some sort of melody Dia didn't recognize. Actually she didn't really recognize Gina at all; she was always so quiet about her work.

"Okay." She inhaled getting ready to confront her; "what's up?" Gina turned from the made bed and looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Whatever do you mean?" She just giggled.

"That wasn't convincing at all." She smiled back. Gina tugged at her dress and looked down. After a moment of silence she looked back up with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I think the good doctor might have a thing for me." She giggled. Dia sighed in relief, she was almost afraid that Gina was going to prank her or something.

"That's why you are so… Jolly?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel like the world is spinning and I am in the center! I just don't really dare approaching him, I mean he's so important and there could be someone else."

"Gina…" Dia whispered going over to her and hugging her. "Why don't you take the day off and go be with him?" She said. Gina was a bit surprised; Dia usually required her companionship on most parts of the day, even if she had been more independent recently.

"Are you sure Miss Dia?" She stammered; it was almost as if they had traded states of mind over the night.

"Yes, I can handle going to the beach by myself," she snorted sarcastically. "Go spend some time with him now that both of you have a day off and I will go to the beach and do… Something…"

Gina's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she sped instantly towards the stairs. She stopped and ran back, hugging Dia tightly before returning to descend the staircase. "Thanks Miss Dia!" She yelled as she went to find her crush.

Dia shook her head lightly and smiled for her friend before returning to the mirror to do the last preparations. "Darn it, she forgot to ready my hat." She giggled.

* * *

Later on Dia finally stepped outside to find the beach. She had taken a walk there now and again but hadn't gone to swim. She had actually not swum in years. Luckily she wouldn't have to take such a leap of faith today. She walked past Paul's house on her way; she glanced shortly in through the window but didn't see him, perhaps he had already gone to the festival.

She crossed the beach and saw the sand come into vision. According to the note in the calendar it was the westernmost part of the beach that was occupied for the festival. As she walked past the inn just on the other side of the beach road she saw a figure standing by the trees. As she approached he turned towards her and waved, did she know this man?

"Hello there m'lady!" He greeted. He had tan skin and fancied a red headband holding up his messy dark hair. "I am the fabulous Dan, are you attending the festival today?" He asked and leaned in towards her.

"Hold off me!" She blurted out as she viewed his approach as a flirting attempt.

"Woah!" He hushed straightening back up again and putting forth his hands to gesture for her to keep her volume down. "I didn't mean anything like that, I swear!"

She looked suspiciously at him and picked up her hat, which had fallen off when she had attempted to avoid him. "What do you require then?" She asked coldly and put it back on.

"I was just wondering if you were betting on the contest." He muttered scratching his neck. "Or competing?" He scanned her figure quickly at that note but refrained from any attempts at her good graces when he noticed her annoyed frown.

"Neither," she said and walked away from him. "I will be content watching the competition from the shore, besides I have plenty of better things to use my money on than betting."

He ran up to her and followed her towards the festival. "But m'lady, surely you could always use more money to spend on whatever you want?" He placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to gain her attention.

"Get your hands off me I said!" Dia now yelled, she was getting angry, which usually took quite a bit as she was more prone to fright, but this man just didn't get her message. She yanked her shoulder free of his hand and stepped backwards from him.

"Hold it there vile villain!" A new voice sounded from a rock near them and a plumb figure appeared. "Get your hands off that fair maiden or fruit-man will end your schemes!"

"What is going on here?" Dia now whined and shifted her eyes between the two.

"Don't ask me, I don't know him." Dan said and stepped a little back himself. "I didn't know you were a villain."

"He means you! I'm the only 'maiden' around here!" Dia yelled as she stood her ground.

"I'm not a villa-" he was cut off as the third figure jumped down in front of him.

"You shall never defile this young lady again!" He reached into his pocket and prepared a battle stance. Dia screamed at the violent distress and Dan just looked confused. They all went blank silent as he pulled forth an apple.

"W-what?" Dan stammered and lowered his guard.

"Ronald is the name and fruit is my game!" The man handed the apple into Dan's hand and sung his arm around his shoulder. "You need moneys, yes?"

"Moneys? Yeah, I do." He looked to Dia for guidance but found none, she was slightly grinning at the whole scene.

"Then stop fooling people's moneys from them and earn them yourself, come work for me in my fruit orchard!" Ronald happily pointed to the mountains where newly planted fruit trees stood proudly on the hillside. "I have just started business and could use a helper!"

Dan considered for a moment and then looked to Dia; his face wrenched in fright, probably from the thought of dealing with fearful girls again and then nodded to Ronald whom yelled a heartily laughter before dragging his new employer towards his lands.

Seeing as there was not anything holding her here Dia made her way towards the beach once again. She lightly shook her head trying to forget the whole event just now and decided to focus on the festival. "Why do these things happen to me?" She complained silently.

* * *

The noise of chatter increased in volume as she approached her destination. She wondered how many was going to show up and how many of them were going to participate in the competition. A big gate that wasn't usually at the beach showed and she figured that it was a temporary entrance. She caught sight of the mayor who as usual fancied his big red coat and black top hat. She giggled at him; she could only imagine how warm that getup would have to be.

She finally made it to the hilltop where grass turned into sand. She wore her white sandals today which went along nicely in fashion with the dress; she could feel the warm sand through the cracks of them. Seagulls howled in the sky and in the sea, not a whole lot of them but certainly a bigger bunch than usual. She scanned the area and saw several others gathered around the shoreline. Jamie stood by herself closer to the mayor and a red haired girl was all alone as well.

Paul appeared from the crowd and headed over to the redhead whom he seemed to overwhelm with greetings; it looked like she flipped him off. Dia found herself heading for him without thinking about the tension that had aired between them recently. He looked to her as he noticed her approach, he flinched a second as if he was afraid of breaking her but settled down. He wore a pair of strange swim trunks, blue with orange borders and small figures of turtles on them. She couldn't help but giggle and noticed him blush while raising a eyebrow sarcastically – no doubt they were meant as the joke she took them for.

He scanned her appearance too before he turned all the way towards her. He scratched his neck as he seemed deep in thought; possibly trying to think up a good starting line. Honestly Dia wasn't sure of what to say herself; she decided to just go ahead and break the barrier as he seemed not to do it himself. It was kind of strange how their little incident had cornered him in an unrecognizable corner of himself.

"Hi Paul." She greeted, her voice being lower than she intended. He seemed surprised at her initiative but also a bit relieved as he rose his hand to mirror her greeting.

"Hi… Dia…" He was stammering like she used to now. "I wanted to talk about-"

"Nice weather huh?" She interrupted him and tried to ignore his approach at the awkward subject.

"Um…" He muttered; he seemed more bothered of it than she had expected.  
"I don't want to talk about the weather." He said with a sudden direct approach. "I want to talk about the other night, when I was… tipsy." Dia but nodded as she understood this wasn't a subject to be avoided.

"Then…" She kicked the sand while looking around; there weren't any really good areas on the beach to speak in private. "Let's talk…"

A slight smile formed on him, she could hear him utter a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He paused looking about again as he thought up a way to approach it. He was surprised when Dia grabbed his hands and led him downwards to sit in the sand.

"It's… Okay…" She tried to comfort him but probably felt just as intimidated by the situation as him. He inhaled as he attempted to man up.

"I'm sorry for the way I behaved Dia… I guess I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"Did you mean it?" She interrupted him. She probably sounded a little stricter than she intended but she didn't want what he was saying. "I don't want to hear and excuse Paul, for you did me no ill, I want to know if you meant what you said or if it was the alcohol talking."

He stared at her for a moment, their eyes locking as he searched his head for a proper answer.

"I did." He finally exhaled. "It was provoked by my state, but I did mean it…" His eyes shifted downwards.

"Okay," Dia said, "I-"

"And now it is time people!" She was interrupted by the voice of the mayor announcing the competition starting. "All competitors get to your spots!"

Paul looked up and at her again, she nodded and uttered a assuring smile at him. He rose from the sand and ran towards the water. It looked like he, Jamie, Bob and Ray were competing. Dia caught sight of Gina and Alex close by the shore and went to join them. She announced her appearance to Gina by poking her in her side; they shared a contended look and smiled at each other in acknowledgement without uttering a word.

The mayor was explaining the rules of the game; apparently each competitor needed to touch four floating balls, the one to touch all four first would win. He finally brought forth a small bell and signaled for the start. Everyone competing sped up and headed towards the balls closest to them.

Bob, being the largest one, was quickly headed for his second ball; his huge arms gave him and advantage in this kind of physical competition. Jamie was a surprisingly good swimmer and was almost as fast as Paul. Ray was a natural to the wet environment but lacked the physique of his opposition to keep up.

The race was close but Paul's slim figure compared to Bob and stronger arms compared to Jamie's female physique made him able to catch the lead and touch his third ball first. Bob was carried to the edge of the ring by a dolphin suddenly appearing.

Suddenly whirlpools started appearing, four small ones in each corner and a big one in the middle. Everyone got caught in one, Paul in the big one. He was struggling more to reach for the surface as he had just been forced under. The audience was starting to get excited as the others came up and swam for their targets again, Paul was still under. Once he got up him Dia could see he was exhausted, the whirlpool had worn him down and now Jamie had just touched her third ball. She headed for her fourth one.

"Come on Paul!" Dia cheered, surprising the other spectators who bursted out in an echo of her words. His eyes shifted to her and then back towards the ball he needed to touch. He moved again and with renewed stamina shot through the water like a torpedo, it was close, but h managed to touch his last ball just seconds before Jamie and Bob. The crowd cheered in excitement and Dia sighed in relief, she hadn't felt so full of energy in a long time. She looked to Gina who pinched her arm with a slight grin like the one from the morning.

"Looks like I'm not the only one," she commented before bowing and walking away with Alex. Dia looked towards Paul who was walking towards the podium from the water; she noticed her reflection and tried to shake off the sudden blush she had gotten.

"And the winner iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" The Mayor held that tone for an exhausting amount of time; "PAUL!" He announced and caught breath again. Paul struggled to raise his hand but looked overjoyed nonetheless. The mayor gave him an odd fruit that Dia didn't recognize and almost instantly regained every bit of strength he had lacked from fatigue, he almost looked stronger than before the race, radically.

Some festivities followed where the villagers ate some fried fish; Dia attempted to look classy, which was hard when eating with your hands, and failed. It did manage to get a laugh out of Paul however; reinstating her blush.

She followed him home as he had done her earlier. They didn't talk but just sort of glanced at each other. The summer moon lit up the cloud free sky and showed them the marvelous sight of the stars, which distracted them from each other for a moment.

"Think we'll be okay?" Paul suddenly said. Dia stared at him for a moment before they both stopped; they had arrived at his house.

"Yeah." She sighed. She looked about as if to ensure their privacy, then leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. "I think we will be okay."

She turned and left the mute Paul by his front door, waving over her shoulder and giggling lightly, she felt braver for some reason, but she would probably regret her action once she got to bed and thought it over. "That's a worry for the me of tomorrow," she whispered to herself and went in through the Sanitorium's door.


End file.
